Recuerdos
by Fernanda55
Summary: Hay momentos en los que miras atrás y no sabes exactamente cómo pasó, sólo sabes que, desde que pasó, nada volvió a ser lo mismo. One-Shot Seddie.


**Hola Chicos, como están? pues aquí les traigo un One-Shot surgió la idea y la quise plasmar. También para decirles que ya esta actualizado el cuarto capitulo de "De la música al amor"**

**Lo típico: iCarly no me pertenece :)**

Eran las 6:00 pm en Seattle, un chico castaño estaba en la salida de emergencia recordando cosas que le pasaron con cierta Rubia de ojos azules. Sonreía cada que por su cabeza se cruzaba alguna travesura, maltrato, insulto o cualquier otra ocurrencia de ella y más aún cuando lo involucraba a él.

Y así pasaron los minutos hasta que sus pensamientos se detuvieron en ese beso que se habían dado justamente dos años atrás, en ese mismo lugar.

Un beso que cambio para él las cosas por completo, recordaba que solo lo había hecho para salir del hoyo y esa era la idea pero en cuanto rozo sus labios por primera vez se le olvido que solo era para salir del hoyo y se concentro en lo cálidos que eran, en lo dulces que le habían parecido y después de 8 segundo de sentir que flotaba , se termino.

Sabía que si mencionaba algo de lo que había sentido Sam lo mataría ahí mismo, así que se limito a decirle "Te odio", no era cierto por supuesto, solo que detrás de ese te odio, estaba camuflado un "Te amo" que desde hacía tiempo le quería decir pero lo invadían muchas emociones solo de pensarlo. Pena, nervios, miedo, no quería arriesgarse de perder una amistad (aunque fuera rara para muchas personas) que podría perdurar por siempre a una simple relación y por segunda vez decidió callarlo.

Recordado todo esto pensó que hay momentos en los que miras atrás y no sabes exactamente cómo pasó, sólo sabes que, desde que pasó, nada volvió a ser lo mismo.

Ese beso lo había cambiado todo en su interior y ahí estaba con la peor sensación, debatiéndose mentalmente entre lo que sabía y lo que sentía, entre elegir su sueño y hacerlo realidad o callarlo por tercera vez.

Y por un impulso de su corazón salió de la salida de emergencias y se adentro en las oscuras y lluviosas calles hasta llegar a casa de Sam Vislumbro su ventana porque era la única que tenía la luz prendida y en ella estaba su gato espumita. Se coló dentro y sorprendió a la Rubia sentada en su cama con la mirada fija en un lugar y los pensamientos en otro sitio.

-Hola Sam

-¡FREDDIE! ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? Pudo pasarte algo en la calle y mira que empapado vienes.

-Te preocupas por mí- dijo en tono pícaro.

-Pues sí, que tal que te pasa algo y tu mamá me culpa a mi.

-No ella no sabe que estoy aquí.

-Bueno, ven te prestare una toalla y para que te seques.

Sam se dirigió a su armario y saco una toalla y una playera muy grande para ella que usaba para dormir y que le vendría bien a Freddie.

-Toma sécate y ponte esto- le dijo dándole las cosas.

-Gracias Princesa Puckett.

Ella no podía evitar mirar a Freddie con embobamiento mientras se quitaba la playera y se secaba, vamos no hay que negarlo con el paso de los años Freddie se había puesto bastante bien.

Freddie la cacho y le dijo.

-Qué tanto miras.

-Yo, no nada, ese no es el punto ¿a qué viniste?

-Sam esto no es fácil pero tengo que decirte algo.

-Me estas asustando, dime.

-Recuerdas ese beso que nos dimos en la salida de emergencia.

-Sí, como olvidarlo.

-Pues esa es la cosa, yo nunca pude dejarlo pasar, así como a ti tampoco.

- A veces tienes que aceptar el hecho de que ciertas cosas nunca van a volver a ser como eran antes.- dijo Sam acercándose a Freddie.

-Sí tienes razón Sam y…pero no pudo terminar la frase, Sam lo había tomado del cuello y lo había besado ya que callar es de sabios, besar es de labios. Saber callar los labios, es saber besar.

Al principio con temor de ser rechazada y cuando Freddie salió de su letargo respondió el beso y se acabo el temor, miedo, nervios y sobre todo la duda de parte de ambos. Ya que Sam había sentido lo mismo que él todo ese tiempo.

Cuando se terminaron de besar dieron un suspiro y se miraron fijamente, ya nada importaba, solo ellos dos.

-Te amo-susurro Freddie.

-Yo también te amo-respondió Sam

Y se unieron en otro beso que mezclaba todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro.


End file.
